


Bits and Pieces

by Siamesa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragonstone, Gaslamp Fantasy, Gen, Girl Genius - Freeform, POV Child, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesa/pseuds/Siamesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, short works, and deleted scenes, all in one handy location.  A lot of these I posted already during Stannismonth on tumblr.</p><p>I: Stannis and Renly on Dragonstone.<br/>II: The Madness Place makes Stannis chatty.  (Girl Genius fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel of sorts to the last part of my first fic in this fandom, "In the the Maddening Throng."
> 
> "He had half raised Lord Renly, she remembered."

Finally, he gets to visit his brother.

He hadn’t expected to miss him. He didn’t miss Robert, not really, but Robert had always been as bright and shining and faraway as stories of Mother and Father. Stannis was boring, but he’d always been real.

He’s one and twenty, and already starting to lose his hair, which Renly laughs at to cover up how close he suddenly was to crying. He hasn’t cried since the siege, since he was a baby, and he’s never going to cry again.

Stannis pats him awkwardly on the back, halfway through the hug, and then Renly is off. 

Dragonstone is amazing. The corridors wind and maze around each other, the dragons laugh and snarl from every window, and somewhere in the dungeons he’s sure there are lost kings. He meant to write to his friends, the group of lord’s sons fostered at Storm’s End, and he’s sure he will, eventually, but there’s so much to do.

Stannis says there would be lord’s sons here, but only the baby Bar Emmon came. (Lord Velaryon offered to send his bastard brother, but Stannis said no). Renly spares the toddler barely a glance. He has new friends now, half a dozen of them. Allard Seaworth’s the closest thing to a lord among them, but that might even be better than back home, because it leaves Renly firmly in charge. 

“Haworth says there’s ghosts,” he tells Stannis. “Are there?” 

“No.” 

Stannis is working. He’ll get married soon, and then there’ll be a feast. 

“Oh. Can we spar again tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” 

That’s better than ghosts, anyway, even if they have to use wooden swords. Stannis never sparred with him back home. 

“Do you miss Storm’s End?” he asks. He isn’t sure why. Stannis is never happy. He just seems… less happy, now, than he used to be. Even during the siege. 

“…Yes.”

“Good,” says Renly. “You have have Storm’s End, and Robert can give Dragonstone to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Madness Place makes Stannis chatty. Girl Genius fusion.

“It had only a 43% failure rate.  You’ve offered nothing better.”

“He was a _child.”_  

“He was the only option, Captain, unless the King wished to offer himself or his daughter-“ 

“ _Enough._ ” The King’s voice echoes off the machine’s underbelly.  Only his legs are visible. 

“I-“ she says. 

“I-“ says Captain Seaworth.

“I said enough.”  Now he slides the rest of the way out for a moment, if only to glare. “What’s done is done.”  And he scrambles back underneath. 

She’d almost forgotten how his eyes look, in the thrall of the Madness Place.  He’d spent so long after the Blackwater half-alive.  Now she sees her king again. Now she sees Azor Ahai.

And now, of course, he builds again, and it only cost her their last best chance to wake a dragon.  There’s a bit of her that wishes it had also cost them Seaworth’s head, but she crunches it back down.  He can fly a ship and he follows the king, and, before Edric, she had almost grown to like him.  She sees him in the flames.  That ought to be enough.   

They sit, in silence, idly watching the King move, and then-

“Finished!”  Stannis levers himself out, a smile barely visible before it fades.  It’s the second smile in a week.  

Seaworth smiles at _her_ , and then catches himself doing it.

“ _Finally_ got the sonics at the right frequencies.”  The madness is still clear in the King’s voice.  It’s hypnotizing even to something like her.  “Ought to shut down the mammoth cavalry entirely. Fleet guns will mop up the rest. Unless… my wrench!”  He glances between the ones they offer.  “No, no.  Forward battery.  Now!”

There had been days, scores of them, where he’d never spoken a word.  Days when she’d doubted.  This is worth it, grease on her skirt and all.

“Missed this,” mutters Seaworth.  

“Then.  If Stark’s bastard has the Voice, could regain control of the Wölfe…” 

They follow on as the King breaks into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main fic in this 'verse is 2/3 complete and Sansa focused, but here's what the Dragonstone gang is up to! Originally written during Stannismonth a couple years ago.


End file.
